


Favorite Flavor

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sixth day of hentai my true love gave to me a soft peppermint stick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Flavor

“What do you have there, Ice?” Norway asked, noticing the sweet minty smell and the small stick her cold, distant sibling was mouthing.

“Soft peppermint stick,” Iceland replied taking it out of her mouth as she spoke. The red dye had tinted her lips a pretty shade of pink and her saliva glistened on the end of the otherwise chalky looking candy.

Norway licked her lips, “Can I have a taste?” she asked, moving to sit on the bed next to where Iceland was reading something on her iPad.

“Sure,” Iceland said, offering the stick, uneaten end first, without really looking.

That is until Norway moved in, gently pushing her hand aside to latch her mouth onto her unsuspecting lips. After a few moments, Norway separated, licking her lips and humming. “I think peppermint is my new favorite flavor, “she said, leaning in to kiss Iceland once more.


End file.
